Skylark and Me SS
by 27tunafiamma72
Summary: Tsuna was given a two week vacation, but that's not what worries him... It's more likely the prowling Skylark that gets him nervous. His first day there and he's already having a hectic day. 1827 Lemon. Based off of InuxBokuSS


**I have finally finished this! Now enjoy this small tribute to Kyomi di Vongola! Honestly... I wish I could say that I don't own this... Sadly I can't. The only thing I don't own are the characters that rightfully belong to Amano-sensei...**

**Oh, a few words before you read it, the suggestion I took was based on ****_InuxBokuSS. _****It's a pretty good anime if you ask me... Anyway, I hold my disclaimer on both fandoms. **

**If you're wondering on why I didn't upload my story, well that's because I needed to finish this first... *cough cough***

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the one-shot. :)**

***looks at story and shudders* How on earth did I come up with this...**

**~SiP**

* * *

"Why did I have to come here again?" A gravity defying haired brunette pouted in thought as he stood there, slender arms crossed across his chest. He was wearing his favourite orange and white hoodie, with a pair of denim jeans. His converse were a bright orange, decorated with an orange number 27 on top a white roman numeral X printed on top of a black ball of flame. He brushed his brown bangs out of his wide chocolate orbs.

An asset to his slight cherubic face.

He sighed as he ran a hand through the untamable mane he called hair. "That's right, kaa-san said that I needed some time to myself..."

Ever the true mother, with how kind and considerate she was to her son, Sawada Nana had indeed told her son that he needed the break. Lambo was his usual bratty self; as the youngest narcissist of the family he was giving the teen a very hard time with the balance of homework, school, and chores.

_"Dame-Tsuna is so dame! Even the damest can beat Dame-Tsuna!"_

The older narcissist would be his tutor, Reborn, who practically set his life in living in his house. And aside from tutoring, he would give some advice to him.

If only they would be on _something else_ rather than sex and love lives... And for the most _sadistic_ worthy.. that was considered whining to him.

Though the fedora wearing man would say otherwise.

_"It's advice, Dame-Tsuna, now get back to doing your homework before I shoot you."_

The cue of a gun being lifted up point blank at his face. He rolled his eyes. "How does one pass the security inspection with the person loaded with weapons?"

That one question would mock him with it's unfathomable answer until eternity. Though he did suspect connections were behind it.

On the other hand, Fuuta and I-pin were good kids. They would help his mom sometimes if not always, and they would keep Lambo in check.

That was good news.

Hana and Kyoko took it well when he said he'll be taking a week or two off from school in order to take this vacation.

Haru?

Not so much... The stalking teen reacted violently. By that he meant that she practically clung onto his mid-waist crying rivers on how she was going to be lonely when he left.

_"Tsuna-sama is mine I tell you! Mine! Minemineminemineminemine! You won't be able to separate him from me! We're lovebirds! Soul mates! We were just meant TO BE! He isn't going anywhere without me! He won't! Even our future children are crying! They don't want him to leave!"_

To say that it was a mild headache he had ended up with was a complete and total lie. He ended up with a huge migraine, two mild concussions, and a severe concussion. Did he say that Haru-san was a stalker? Well she was, and still is. Who knows what she does in her spare time... Luckily Bianchi was there, and she only helped when Reborn had stated she should!

Honestly, how he was still alive for this long is still a mystery. The Goddess of Fate must be laughing her ass off!

God he hated his life right now...

The brunette sighed once more as the past five minutes came into play. Apparently his dad drove him here on the way to work. Babbling on and on about how he was going to love his vacation home.

Apparently they had _everything_.

_"Your pappy's company would pay for the expenses, so just enjoy yourself my cute and adorable tunafish! Now I got to go to work, I'll see you at the end of next week!"  
_  
He found it quite weird, for his dad's company to pay for the expenses of the vacation when he works for an oil company.

It just didn't seem right at all.

He sighed for the third time that day. "Well it's useless on thinking on the suspicious facts... But I will keep in mind to waste as much money as possible from that no good father of mine."

A small smirk graced his lips as he thought of his face upon seeing the bill. He chuckled. "Serves him right for calling me tunafish. Now I better get inside, don't want it to turn dark on me..."

With that the feminine-looking teen picked up his suitcase and headed inside. Muttering on how huge the place was in the first place. "Couldn't they have rented a small resort at the beach side? That would've been relaxing..."

Upon entering the mansion, the brunette was overwhelmed with the decorations, designs and grandness of the whole place. His chocolate orbs going wide in shock. "Just how exactly is my dad's work paying for all this?!"

He stared as he started walking upstairs, dragging his suitcase with him. In a daze, he walked down his hallway to the door marked 18. He wasn't aware that his foot caught underneath him, causing him to trip. He didn't have the time to scream as the floor came rushing towards him.

It all slowed down, and he screwed his eyes shut, scrunching up his button nose, bracing for the impact.

The impact never came.

Instead he felt being brought back upright. The strong pair of arms that wrapped around him were comforting, so he unconsciously relaxed into them.

He felt hot breath on his neck, earning a heavy blush on the creamy pale skin of his.

He couldn't concentrate, or comprehend on the situation properly. His mind was all fogged up, way too dense for a thought to form.

The hot breath trailed upwards, leaving heated skin to be met with cool air. Thus causing a whimper to escape the brunette's plump lips. "_Nya~_"

He could feel a smirk, but a thought could still not be formed.

The hot breath finally reached it's destination. His ear. By now the brunette was breathing heavily, red from the tingly feeling he was getting.

All light headed.

Then the voice spoke, making the brunette's head spin. It was rough, husky, and melodic. All at the same time. "You can open your eyes now, Tsunayoshi."

Now that snapped the brunette out of his daze. He was hyper aware on where his perpetrator's hands were placed on his lithe form. And how his back was pressed onto the person's chest. He scrambled out the other's grasp and spun around to face the sexual harasser. Only to be stunned at the said person's appearance.

The perpetrator was an overly handsome, sexy teen a few years older than him.

He was tall, lithe, pale skin that contrasted to the black suit and his hair. His eyes were a sensual cobalt, that Tsuna had no problem in knowing that they were running over his body. It wasn't as if he was trying to _hide_ it at all. His light pink tongue running across one of his sle―

Tsuna did a take back.

His perpetrator was _licking_ his finger! Oh for the love of god... The brunette looked down and noticed his pants were open and a bulge coming out from in between the flaps.

His brain could only comprehend a single sentence before he ran into his room, slamming the door shut.

_He was licking off his come from his fingers!_

Peeking at his bulge he gave a cry of dismay.

Outside in the hall, the raven head smirked, popping his finger out of his mouth with a final lick.

The boy was _delicious_.

He picked up the fallen suitcase, the smirk grew wider. "Looks like he won't be coming downstairs today, so I'll return this to him tonight."

"For now, preparations need to be made." The raven head sauntered off to the main lobby. Suitcase in hand.

"You're just gonna leave him like that?"

The former turned to see a tall lean raven head leaned on the wall to the right. He gave a slight nod of acknowledgement to the latter. "Conspicuous as ever, herbivore."

"Aw, don't be like that _Hiba-chan_~" the said teen cringed at the nickname and glared at the former.

"I don't ever recalling that I was ever named that."

"Such a tsundere~" The tall teen snickered, before turning to his flamboyant personality. "Just like my lovely Haya-chan~"

Hibari snorted. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball-loving-kantana-wielding-bipolar-freak was an easy going guy until you pissed him off. The latter not a usual reaction. Since he also had a very high tolerance to tolerate everything.

That's why he was assigned the bipolar-bomber.

They practically fit like two and two. Even though the silverette pushed the lean raven away, they were pretty close. He actually found their relationship quite amusing to watch.

Scoffing, Hibari ignored the gushing baseball nut, and set his way to the lobby once more. Those preparations were still waiting to be done. A cry of dismay was heard again from Tsuna's room, and it only made the smirk reappear on the Skylark's face.

Back in the brunette's room the said brunette was in a huge dilemma. And him remembering his most embarrassing whimper a while before did _not_ help his situation.

He was _really_ hard.

And the cold shower he had a few minutes before was a _waste_ of effort! His... _bulge_ wouldn't go down! So now he found himself changed into a new set of pajamas and boxers.

Luckily, clothing was provided in the room's drawers.

The former consisted of a long plain dress shirt, and no pants. Thus revealing his slender creamy pale legs.

Oh how he wished that he could have grabbed his suitcase when he broke for his room...

And clearly his dilemma now was about wearing his jeans to bed. But with the warmed blanket over his person, the decision literally went out the window.

The sudden fatigue that hit him, didn't persuade him on his decision.

"I guess it'll go down after a good night's sleep..." Tsuna mumbled, sleep taking him over.

Nightfall was a couple of hours later.

Hibari started his journey towards room number 18. Taking off his gloves and tucking them into his pockets. The suitcase with him, all of it's contents replaced with the 'preparation' he needed.

Reaching the said room, his sharp ears picked up on the small and quiet mewls. Now that caught his attention.

Opening the door, the cobalt eyes scanned the room, making a note to clean up the mess the brunette had made. All the clothes he threw on the floor were crumpled, and the wrinkles needed to be taken care of before they could ruin the cloth.

The mewls were louder this time.

Almost _needy_.

Hibari smirked, locking the door behind him, and made his way to the lump on the bed. Placing the suitcase beside the queen-sized bed, he peeled off the covers to reveal the brunette scrunched into a semi ball. His arms in between his legs, unconsciously rubbing on his member.

Thus the mewls were seeping from Tsuna.

_Simply delicious._

Climbing onto the bed, Hibari gently removed the two pieces of clothing.

Opening the suitcase, he brought out the handcuffs; connecting them to the bedpost and the slender wrists of the brunette. Purposely rubbing the erect member with his clothed knee.

_"Mmnnnyaahh~"_

God... He couldn't get enough of those adorably sexy sounds. Smirking, he rubbed the erection some more, a bit harder this time, earning breathy and pleasurable moans from the still sleeping brunette.

Hibari couldn't wait to ravish the petite brunette until he was pleading for release.

Speaking of release... the raven haired teen got off the brunette, pleased at the whimper he gave off from the loss of friction, and went back to the suitcase.

This time he took out a rubber ring.

Hibari headed back to the heavily breathing brunette, letting his eyes roam on the pale creamy skin that seemed to have a radiance of it's own.

The minimal moonlight that seemed to have filtered on the brunette reflected off the thin sheen of sweat that had accumulated.

His eyes darkened with lust; licking his lips he quickly made his way onto the bed, pumping the straining member until the brunette came in his hand. He then took the liberty of placing the rubber ring around the base of the limp member, preventing it from release.

Now all he needed was to wake up the sleeping beauty.

Forcing the delicate jaw open, he kissed the brunette, letting his tongue explore the smaller teen's cavern.

It felt like he was suffocating.

As if he was plunged underwater and he couldn't get back up to the surface. His head spun with the unknown heat that surrounded him, his lungs near bursting with the lack of oxygen intake.

That's when he opened his eyes, flailing. Clanks from the handcuffs restrained his movement, making him partly aware of his situation.

He was still drowning in the heat.

It wasn't until he felt a foreign appendage slide through his mouth, did Tsuna see another body on top of him.

"Mmh?!"

A final swipe from the foreign appendage, before the other let go. Tsuna, in every way, was shocked to find the raven head from before above him. A heavy blush fell on his face as he remembered their first encounter. Soon finding his voice to speak to the handsome teen. "You're t-the person fr-from before..."

Hibari smirked. "Hn, what about it?"

"Y-y-you r-ra-raped me!" Tsuna choked on his words, his blush growing a deeper shade of red. He tried to point at the raven haired teen, only to feel restrained to the headboard. "W-wh-wha-?"

Hibari's smirk widened a bit, with the vulnerable act the brunette was putting on. "If you think that was rape, Tsunayoshi, then you're completely wrong. It's nowhere near to what I'm about to do to you."

Tsuna stopped tugging at the handcuffs and turned to face Hibari, his chocolate brown orbs wide. "What are you talking about? This is a joke right? I only came here for a vacation. A two week vacation..."

"This is not a joke, that I can assure you." The raven haired teen leaned in close to the brunette, loving the blush that decorated his face. He smirked. "In fact your already hard."

Tsuna truly was semi-hard by this point. He semi-shrieked, trying to hide the growing erection with his legs as best as he could. "You _stripped_ me?!"

Hibari merely raised a delicate brow. "Was there a reason not to?"

"Of course there is a reason not to!" Tsuna cried out in embarrassment. "It's _indecent_!"

"Oh good, I thought you had a lover."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"I would've fucked you harder."

Tsuna's mouth hung open in shock. Pure and utter shock. It took a while to find his voice again. "You were going to do _what_!?"

Hibari tsked. "This is taking too much of our time, I'll just have keep your legs open by force."

_"You're going to do WHAT?!"_

The older teen didn't answer, instead he got up and moved back to the suitcase on the floor. "Is that _my_ suitcase?!"

Ignoring the outcry, the raven haired teen rummaged through the items; picking out four leather straps. He turned back to the brunette, whose eyes were on the verge of popping out his head. "Wh-wh-what a-are th-th-those f-for?"

Hibari smirked. Instead of answering, he went straight to work; grabbing a leg and wrapping it with two of the leather straps. He repeated the process for the other leg as well, making Tsuna squeak at the vulnerability of his privates. The blush not budging from his face. "S-stop p-please..."

"Why should I?" Hibari's smirk grew a tad wider, licking his lips at the sight he was presented with. The brunette was completely immobile, with both hands and legs tied. Leaving his bare chest and growing half-erection out in the open. Tears pricked at the corners of the beautiful chocolate orbs, while his brown locks plastered themselves on the brunette's sweaty forehead. The rest of his hair splayed out around his head, onto the bed. "you look completely delectable."

The blush on the brunette grew ever so dark that it would have been considered a sunburn. His member twitched; the taller of the two massaged it with the palm of his hand. Making Tsuna throw his head back in complete pleasure, moaning at the sensual massage.

"Look at you moaning, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered into the said teen's ear huskily. "And yet you want me to stop?"

"_Mmnna~ ah~ ah!_" Tsuna couldn't form a coherent thought with all the pleasure attacking him head on. He felt something coil in the pit if his stomach.

Then the pleasure stopped altogether.

Tsuna whined at the loss, but was soon lost in the sea of pleasure once more. This time Hibari took his time sucking and nipping at the exposed skin.

Setting his hands to work, the dark haired teen started playing with the erect nipples, earning gasps of pleasure. The smaller of the two, arched his back towards the enticing touches. His neck stretched as he turned his head, letting the tongue trail across his neck. Swirling small designs on it.

Tsuna was breathing rather heavily at this point. "_Mnnah~ hah~ ah~_"

Hibari worked himself down further, ignoring the now erect member, nibbling on the inside of the delicate legs. Teasing the brunette with ghost touches and a feather nuzzle near the throbbing member.

Tsuna was going crazy, touches and light teeth grazing. Not to mention that the coil in the pit of of his stomach grew tighter and tighter. Yet he couldn't release. Letting out sounds of disapproval, at how his needs weren't taken care of.

His whole body trembling with the coil growing tighter and tighter...

_"Mmmnn... m... nnnya... m-more... Mmmnhah~ p-pl... Ah! Pl-please!"_

Hibari ceased all movement, earning a whimper of disapproval. "What's this? The bunny herbivore wants something more?"

Tsuna managed to nod, through the lust filled haze he was clouded by. A light red flush spread across his face, mouth open. Lips naturally plump, were raised in the fuckable scale.

This only made the dark haired teen smirk. He palmed the soft skin on the inside of the feminine thigh. "You have to be more specific, Master. Otherwise I won't know what you want."

To prove his point, he inched closer to the straining member; watching on how the petite teen's breath quickened, and when he drew back down to the inside of the thigh; thus the brunette gave a near-strangled sound.

The latter's mouth opened and closed quite a few times before a voice materialized.

It sounded so foreign...

Not like his voice at all. "_Pl-please, I-I want m-more!_"

"That's still not specific Master." Hibari whispered in the brunette's ear, giving a lick inside the shell just before he drew back. "For all I know, you could want this," He ran a finger across the underside of the erect member, earning a wanton moan from the petite teen. "Or this." With his other hand he massaged the puckered hole with the pad of his index finger. The brunette gasped at the touch on his virgin hole.

He screwed his eyes shut, hoping to keep a scrap of his sanity with two pleasurable waves crashing onto him, full force.

He wanted to release.

To get this over with.

He opened his mouth to say it.

But to his dismay, a whole different sentence came out. "Please f-fuck m-me, I n-need you in m-me. _P-please!_"

"So lewd, Tsunayoshi~" The raven head drawled. He bent down and gave licks and bites on the already abused skin. "But I shall grant your request."

He then got up, as much as he hated leaving the brunette's side. And rummaged through the suitcase looking for the desired object. A couple of minutes later he found what he was looking for: lube.

He then made his way back to the bed, squeezing a generous amount of the said liquid onto his fingers. Throwing the bottle out of the way, Hibari proceeded to probe the puckered entrance. He heard Tsuna's breath hitch with the foreign touch, letting way to shallow and rapid panting.

After rubbing the virgin entrance for a while, the older teen pushed a digit in slowly. Reveling in how the brunet's muscles clamped down on his finger, pushing it out the foreign object. Tsuna let out a strangled cry, writhing at the intrusion.

Soon a second digit entered, scissoring the tight muscles. Then a third digit was inserted, earning a cry from the brunette. Tears streaming down his face.

You couldn't blame him, it hurt with how far he was being stretched. Hibari wouldn't stand down, he repositioned his fingers and thrusted them hard.

"AH!" Tsuna's eyes went wide, his body arched from the bed. He let out a stream of lust-filled moans, unconscious with his act of thrusting himself on the digits.

Completely lost in the pleasure he was experiencing.

The older teen smirked at the action, before pulling out. Tsuna let out a confused mewl. His hands were released from their constraints, so were his legs but the thought itself hadn't sunk in yet for the brunette.

Hibari stripped of his clothes; aligning himself to the twitching hole of the brunette. Licking his lips, he pushed inside going all the way to the hilt.

Tsuna trembled, spreading his legs wider with gruntled moans. Getting used the feeling inside of him.

No sooner than he was comfortable, did Hibari pull out and thrust back in hitting the petite brunette's prostrate dead on. "_Ahn~ f-fa-faster~_"

With every thrust, the raven haired teen abused the prostrate. Hitting deeper and deeper, making Tsuna see white. "_Ah~ hah~ ah~_"

"Call me by name Tsunayoshi, I want to hear you scream my name, call out Kyoya." Said teen grunted as he felt himself near his end. Pulling off the rubber ring from the straining member, allowing the smaller teen to release with a cry of the boys name.

Muscles tightened around Hibari's member, causing him to come inside the brunette. He then collapsed, pulling himself out. Tsuna whimpered at the loss.

Pulling a blanket over them, Hibari cuddled the brunette possessively, smirking when the said teen cuddled closer.

Already fast asleep. He played with a lock of the brown fluffy hair, a soft look on his face. "I love you, Tsunayoshi."

_~Epilogue~_

Tsuna blearily opened his eyes, not wanting to get out of the comfortable warmth. He didn't want it to leave, he just wanted to sleep in peacefully. Even if his butt was throbbing painfully.

He shifted, only to feel something― or rather someone else.

_"HHIIIIEEEE!"_

"Hn.." Hibari cracked open an eye, letting his sharp cobalt iris pierce him; effectively cutting off the scream short. He smirked. "Oh looks like you're awake, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna merely opened and closed his mouth, before a thought hit him. "H-h-how do you know my name!?"

"Because you are my Master, of course."

"M-_master_!?"

"Hn." Hibari twirled a lock of the smaller teen's hair.

"Why?!" Tsuna managed to squeak out. Fear stricken when he became aware of how they were situated in. He squeaked again when he felt a wet appendage on his neck. "W-what are you doing!?"

"Showing my affection." He stated blatantly, then smirked. "Unless you want to go again."

"W-wha―!" Tsuna was cut off when he something clicked.

Throughout the whole residence, a scream pierced the peaceful morning.

_"HHHIIIIIIIEEEE! WHY ARE WE NAKED!?"_

The next two weeks, that was meant for his vacation, would be hectic... he knew it in the farthest part of his head. Why, oh why, did life hate him so?

* * *

**I think my soul has promptly left my body... *stares off into space***

**~SiP**


End file.
